L'amour est comme un rêve
by Caelahnn
Summary: Ceci est ma première vraie fiction dans le genre "romance", et surtout, dans l'univers de Fairy Tail.  Gray avait toutes les raisons de se montrer méfiant. Piégés dans ce monde, quelle sera leur issue ?
1. Chapter 1

**L'amour est comme un rêve…**

**PARTIE I**

**« Natsu ! Happy !**

**- Natsu ! Nous sommes là ! Happy ! Ohé !**

**- Aidez-nous ! S'il vous plaît ! »**

Lucy hurla encore et encore, appelant leurs deux camarades.

- **C'est sans espoir, ragea Gray en frappant du point le champ de magie, brillant tel un miroir, juste au-dessus d'eux**.

La jeune femme blonde se laissa choir sur le sol de pierres dures, baissant la tête de découragement.

« **Gray…Je suis désolée…**

**- Essayons plutôt de sortir de là. Il doit bien y avoir une autre issue.**

**- Ah…Oui. D'accord… »**

**XxXxXxX**

_Quelques jours plus tôt._

**« Arrêtez ce truc… »**

Le bateau tanguait joyeusement au gré des vagues, le vent favorable gonflant ses voiles blanches, il sillonnait la mer avec aisance, survolant presque l'eau claire où de nombreux petits poissons, faisant baver Happy d'envie, nageaient en masse, remontant le courant le plus chaud.

Lucy, ses cheveux relevés en une haute queue de cheval, laissait son visage profiter de la douce brise chargée d'effluves marines. Gray, sur le pont, dormait tranquillement au côté d'un Natsu agonisant.

Une mission les attendait. Une mission avec à la clé, une récompense généreuse.

Lucy avait hâte, non seulement la demande du client ne semblait pas dangereuse, mais en plus, elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour son loyer. Tout cela ressemblait bien plus à un voyage qu'autre chose.

**« Arrêtez ce truc… »**

Elle rit devant la tête décomposée du dragon slayer, son mal des transports l'anéantissait, le réduisant à l'état de larve baveuse. Le pauvre ! Voilà des jours qu'ils parcouraient le monde.

Le petit pays d'Avallon dont peu d'entre eux connaissaient jusque là l'existence, était presque aux antipodes du royaume de Fiore.

**« Regardez ! On arrive ! s'exclama la constellationniste en se tournant vers ses compagnons** »

Gray fit l'effort d'ouvrir un œil, quand il vit le bout de terre qui se dévoilait à l'horizon, il se redressa complètement et vint se poster à la droite de Lucy.

« **Enfin…, soupira-t-il. Hé ! Natsu ! Debout, on va bientôt débarquer !**

**- Humph…Humph…** »

**XxXxX**

Lucy étira tous ses membres alors que ses pieds foulaient enfin la terre ferme. Natsu hurla sa joie et, son énergie de nouveau retrouvée, courut dans tous les sens, bousculant marins et passants présents sur la jetée du port.

La jeune mage regrettait qu'Erza et Juvia n'aient pu venir, mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient dû se rendre au nord du Royaume de Fiore pour une mission particulière à la demande du maître. Dommage, ce serait donc seule qu'elle profiterait de l'eau pure du Lagon.

« **Nous cherchons la maison du « vent du sud rugissant », pouvez-vous nous indiquer quel chemin suivre ? demanda-t-elle au capitaine du navire.**

**- Oh…La demeure de vieux Wallace. Qu'a-t-il perdu encore ? Faire venir des mages de Fairy Tail pour ça !...**

**- Vous le connaissez ?**

**- Oui. Il habite sur l'île de Kaamond, un des seuls à y vivre d'ailleurs. Si j'avais su, j'aurai pu vous y déposer.**

**- Une île ? s'étrangla Natsu. Pas question que je remonte dans un bateau !**

**- Alors tu iras à la nage, rétorqua Gray en frappant son ami derrière la tête. Bref, peut-être que l'on peut s'y rendre demain, nous sommes tous fatigués de ce voyage.**

**- Demain, hein ? Mon fils vous y conduira alors. Rejoignez-le ici au petit matin, vous reconnaîtrez son embarcation, les voiles sont rouges, vous ne pourrez pas le rater.**

**- Merci, capitaine.** »

Les trois amis, happy sur le dos de Natsu, marchèrent dans les rues du port. Les maisons étaient toutes en pierres roses, Lucy s'extasiait devant chaque façade, chaque magasin. Les habits, de longues toges aux couleurs pastel, souvent rehaussés d'un châle par les dames, étaient bien différents de leur pays. Moult fruits et légumes inconnus aux ton acidulés s'étendaient sur les stands des commerçants criards.

C'était un véritable dépaysement.

Les auberges ne manquaient pas ici, la ville semblait tout simplement immense. De nombreuses enseignes attirèrent leur attention, d'un commun accord, ils choisirent la moins chère, leurs finances n'étant pas dans leurs meilleurs jours.

**« Manger ! rugit le mage du feu en entrant violemment dans la bâtisse, faisant voler en éclat la porte de bois blanche.**

**- Ne défonce pas les portes ! hurlèrent Lucy et Grey d'une même voix.** »

L'aubergiste les fixa avec des yeux sortant de leur orbite.

« **Ma porte…, murmura-t-il d'un un souffle.**

**- Nous sommes désolés, s'excusa aussitôt la jeune femme avec un sourire de circonstance. Auriez-vous une chambre pour cette nuit. Nous venons de loin et…**

**- Oh…Jolie demoiselle, installez-vous, je vous en prie. Je suis Elwedd, votre noble serviteur.** »

Lucy cligna des yeux devant le jeune homme qui était soudain apparu devant elle, surprise. Fin et élégamment vêtu dans une tenue classique de majordome, il la gratifia d'un sourire étincelant. Elle fut admirative devant l'impeccable coiffure de ses cheveux bruns qui semblaient incroyablement lisses et doux.

« **Heu…Merci…**

**- Vos désirs sont des ordres, belle demoiselle. Commandez et vous serez servie.**

**- Oh…Heu...Et bien…**

**- Je veux tout ce qu'il y a sur la carte ! En double quantité ! intervint Natsu en la poussant sans ménagement pour faire face au serveur.**

**- Je vois…Mais je ne veux servir que la jolie dame, décida fermement l'homme en plissant ses yeux d'une couleur pareil à l'océan.**

**- Quoi ? Mais je veux manger ! Manger !** »

Lucy attrapa Natsu par le cou et supplia presque le jeune serveur de rapporter rapidement tous les plats demandés. Elle savait de quoi était capable le dragon slayer et elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir payer pour tous les dégâts occasionnés.

« **Pff…Depuis quand on ne veut plus me servir dans une auberge ! s'agaça le jeune homme. **»

Gray s'accouda au bar, regardant les affiches qui étaient accrochées derrière le tenancier pleurant encore pour sa porte. Lucy se joignit à lui, s'asseyant sur un des hauts tabourets. Elle fut frappée par l'absence d'autres clients.

**« J'étais vraiment suspicieux quand à cette mission, maintenant j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que mon intuition était juste…, lui chuchota Gray les yeux toujours rivés sur les différentes affiches.**

**- Hein… ?**

**- Ce n'est pas la mission en elle-même, mais le montant de la récompense. Autant d'argent pour un objet perdu, c'était louche depuis le départ. Regarde tous ces avis de recherches, les plus anciens datent d'il y a six mois, et surtout, ce sont des membres de guilde pour la plupart.**

**- Un piège ? s'affola Lucy.**

**- Qui sait ! Soyons juste vigilants.** »

XxXxXxX

« **Détache-moi, Gray ! Détache-moi !**

**- Pas question ! Tu monteras dans ce navire.** »

Le soleil se levait doucement, faisant miroiter les reflets de ses doux rayons sur la mer aux teintes pourpres. Le spectacle était magnifique, mais Lucy n'avait pas le cœur à cela. Les propos tenus par Grey la veille, l'inquiétaient. Elle qui avait cru pouvoir prendre des vacances pendant cette mission ! Rien ne se passait comme prévu.

**« Jolie demoiselle, je vous ai préparé de quoi vous restaurer pendant votre périple. »**

Périple ? Lucy eut un sourire crispé. Il ne fallait rien exagéré non plus. Ce n'était qu'une petite traversée sans danger aucun, du moins, l'espérait-elle.

« **Dites, Elwedd…Ces disparitions…**

**- Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Elles ont toutes eu lieu sur l'île de Kaamond, personne n'a retrouvé ces pauvres gens vivants à ce jour.** »

La jeune mage s'écroula littéralement au sol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rien ne se déroulait comme prévu ? Adieu baignade dans la merveilleuse eau claire, adieu sieste sur la plage au sable fin, adieu tranquillité.

« **Mais je suis certain que des mages de Fairy Tail ne risquent rien ! rajouta avec un sourire charmeur le serveur.**

**- Ah…. **»

Il était vrai que le danger avait tendance à les éviter, pensa ironiquement la jeune femme en se décomposant un peu plus.

**XxXxX**

Ce fut les jambes tremblantes que Lucy débarqua sur l'île de Kaamond. Une vaste île faîte de collines et de vallées boisées, bien loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le voyage n'avait duré que quinze minutes et ce fut avec regret qu'elle regarda le navire aux voiles rouges repartir sans eux.

**« Je veux pas y aller…, couina-t-elle en suivant péniblement les deux jeunes hommes.** »

Une belle demeure dominait la haute colline surplombant la plage de galets, ses murs étaient dans les mêmes tons roses que ceux du continent, une girouette était piquée sur le toit et tourbillonnait joyeusement au gré de la légère brise.

« **Who ! C'est super !**

**- Ne casse rien, Natsu ! l'avertit Gray en voyant partir son ami telle une furie, grimpant avec une facilité déconcertante la pente plutôt abrupte.** »

L'escapade de la côte eut tôt fait de venir à bout des forces de Lucy qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, ronchonnant à chaque pas. La chaleur déjà éprouvante en ce début de matinée n'épargnant pas leur avancée. Grey avait déjà quitté ses habits, sans même que la jeune femme ne le remarque, un talent connu de lui seul.

« **C'est plus escarpé que ça en à l'air, soupira le jeune mage de la glace en s'arrêtant.**

**- Je ne te le fait pas dire…, grogna la constellationniste avec difficulté.**

**- Encore un peu, on y est presque, l'encouragea-t-il en lui tendant une main salvatrice qu'elle saisit sans même rechigner. **»

Ils continuèrent en silence, marchant sur le chemin caillouteux menant jusqu'à la maison rose. Lucy se laissait guider par Gray, ce dernier l'entraînant dans son élan sans qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir sur son envie de s'asseoir ici même et de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ses poumons la brûlaient, ses jambes ne répondaient qu'à peine, elle aurait tout donné pour une gorgée d'eau.

Gray s'arrêta subitement, un peu trop au goût de la jeune femme qui lui heurta le dos, manquant de s'abimer son si joli nez.

« **Gray… ? **»

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut une ombre dans son champ de vision. Ombre qui les fixait avec une toute particulière attention.

C'était une belle jeune femme, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, son regard bleu était bien froid, lui déclenchant un frisson le long de son épine dorsale. Elle portait la tenue des habitantes d'Avallon, une longue toge sombre enveloppant son corps fin agrémentée par une corde argentée, dessinant joliment sa taille. Ses longs cheveux blonds, coiffés en une longue natte, tombaient délicatement le long de sa poitrine, jusqu'à son bassin.

Un fantôme, voilà ce que pensa Lucy en s'accrochant davantage à son ami qui semblait figé devant cette apparition.

_**« L'amour n'est qu'un rêve dont le souvenir s'étiole alors que notre esprit s'éveille dans l'aube éclatante… »**_

La jeune femme se glaça sur place alors que la demoiselle à la douce voix s'avançait d'un pas léger près d'eux. L'aura qu'elle dégageait était chargée d'ondes négatives, et malgré la douceur de son visage, sa beauté envoûtante, tout semblait si froid en elle, si vide.

**« Etes-vous en couple ? demanda la femme avec un étrange sourire en caressant la joue d'un Gray soudain statufié.**

**- Heu…Non…Non…, balbutia la constellationniste en secouant énergiquement la tête, prête à offrir son ami en sacrifice à ce fantôme.»**

Gray resta retranché dans son silence, ne quittant pas des yeux la belle demoiselle, comme subjugué par sa présence. Le ressentait-il, cette étrange aura. Cette femme, qui semblait pourtant belle et bien humaine était juste terrifiante. Même Aquarius lui semblait bien plus douce à côté.

**« Vraiment… ? Voilà qui me contrarie…** »

Elle leur jeta soudain un regard noir, brûlant d'une colère capable de tout détruire.

**« Etes-vous…En couple ! Tonna-t-elle froidement. »**

Lucy et Gray crurent mourir de peur. Se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait ils opinèrent sans même chercher à protester, ils voulaient juste échapper au courroux de la folle.

« **Oh ! J'en suis ravie pour vous ! s'extasia alors la demoiselle blonde changeant radicalement de comportement. Je suis Alienor, je vis ici avec mon fiancé, dans quatre mois, notre mariage nous célébrerons. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?**

**- Fé…Félicitations…, articulèrent les deux amis d'une voix blanche.**

**- J'ai tellement de projets ! continua Aliénor avec un émerveillement non dissimulé. Resterez-vous pour mon mariage ? Toutes mes amies doivent venir, j'aimerai vous les présenter, elles seront toutes accompagnées de leur mari, je ne veux que des couples de jeune amoureux à mon mariage. Mon union sera un avènement à l'amour ! **»

Consternés, ils la regardèrent. Elle était pire qu'Elza, Aquarius et Mirajane réunies. Lucy soupira intérieurement de soulagement, mais se demandait si elle n'aurait pas préféré qu'elle soit un vrai fantôme. Grey lui, relâcha son étreinte, semblant de nouveau respirer.

**« Vous ne vous tenez pas la main… ? releva aussitôt avec un sourire crispé la lunatique Aliénor.** »

Sursautant, les deux mages fusionnèrent leur main dans un instinct de survie peu commun. Lucy crut que tous ses os allaient finir en miette tellement Gray la serrait. Peut-être devait-il remercier le ciel de ne pas être à la place du pauvre futur époux.

« **Nous devons…Y aller, notre…Notre ami nous attend…, articula-t-il mécaniquement.**

**- Quel dommage…** »

Dommage pour toi ! Pensa Lucy en pressant Gray de partir au plus vite..

**« A bientôt, Aliénor, la salua le jeune homme avec un sourire ressemblant plus à un rictus nerveux.**

**- A bientôt ! J'espère vous revoir très vite !** »

Les deux amis marchèrent tels des automates, Lucy se retourna de temps en temps pour faire signe à la jeune femme et voir si elle était toujours là.

**« Alors ? demanda Gray**

**- Elle nous regarde toujours, marmonnait-elle entre ses dents, un sourire forcé plaqué sur son visage crispé.**

**- Dépêchons-nous !** »

Ce fut bientôt plus une course qu'une simple marche. Jamais Lucy n'aurait cru trouver le courage de grimper cette maudite colline aussi rapidement.

Les yeux brillants d'espoir, ils fixaient la demeure rose qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite.

**« sauvés ! »** pensèrent-ils dans un même élan.

« **Oh… ! Gray et Lucy se tiennent la main ! chanta la voix d'Happy. Ils sont a-mou-Aïe !**

**-La ferme ! hurlèrent-ils en envoyant valser le pauvre animal dans les airs.** »

Ils tombèrent à genoux, les mains posées sur les pierres de la maison, comme dans une prière frénétique.

« **C'était quoi cette cinglée ! s'étrangla Gray**

**- J'ai cru qu'elle allait nous étriper !**

**- Cet endroit n'est pas clair !**

**- Je veux rentrer ! pleurnicha la jeune mage** »

**XxXxX**

L'intérieur de la maison rose semblait s'être figé dans le temps, mais n'en était pas moins très agréable et chaleureux. Les couleurs vives des tapisseries, les meubles quelque peu branlants, l'odeur de pot-pourri s'élevant dans l'atmosphère, le tout donnait un petit côté rustique.

« **Oh ! Alors vous avez rencontré Aliénor ! s'amusa le vieil homme à la longue barbe grise.**

**- Elle est…Effrayante…, répondit Lucy avec un regard plus que circonspect sur leur client.**

**- C'est certain !**

**- Qui ? Je n'ai vu personne moi !**

**- Tu as eu de la chance, Natsu…, grommela dans son coin Gray.**

**- C'est une gentille fille vous savez, elle a ses côtés un peu brusques mais c'est une adorable enfant. C'est pour elle que j'ai lancé cette requête.**

**- Oh ? s'étonna Lucy.**

**- Son alliance…J'ai perdu son alliance…, soupira tristement le vieil homme en passant une main désolé sur son crâne chauve.**

**- Comment peut-on perdre une alliance ! s'énerva soudain Lucy en comprenant toute la tristesse et la rage de la pauvre Aliénor. C'est…ce sont ses rêves qui se brisent…Perdre un tel objet est présage d'un grand malheur pour les futurs époux ! C'est…C'est un crime !**

**- T'en fais pas un peu trop…, bailla Natsu sans entrain. Hé, vieil homme ! On va la retrouver cette alliance ! Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail après tout !** »

Le vieil homme à la démarche branlante s'approcha de Natsu et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Dans son regard, brillait une telle reconnaissance que Lucy se fit la promesse de redonner le sourire à Wallace, Aliénor et son futur époux.

Dire qu'elle avait mal jugée la pauvre fiancée. Elle qui devait rêver du mariage parfait, voyait ses espoirs détruits par un tel évènement. Pourtant, elle l'avait vu, ses yeux s'éclairer d'un amour infini alors qu'elle évoquait ce moment si particulier, celui dont elle avait dû rêver toute son adorable enfance.

**« Restez donc un peu ici, je suis si heureux d'avoir de la compagnie. Vos recherches pourront bien attendre demain, non ? Et puis, il y a tout ce qu'il faut à boire et à manger pour des jeunes gens comme vous !**

**- Merci le vieux ! s'écria Natsu soudain revigoré.**

**- Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! se réjouie Lucy avec un sourire reconnaissant.**

**- Oh ! Et puis…Avant que je n'oublie…**

**- Oui ? demanda la constellationniste avec un sourire.**

- **Faîtes attention aux monstres qui peuplent l'île, les prévint d'une voix presque stoïque le vieil homme. **»

Lucy se pétrifia littéralement. Maudite soit cette île !

**XxXxX**

_**« L'amour n'est qu'un rêve dont le souvenir s'étiole alors que notre esprit s'éveille dans l'aube éclatante… »**_

Gray se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court comme s'il avait couru des heures pour échapper à un effrayant ennemi.

Quelque chose l'inquiétait. Sur cette île, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait tenté de se renseigner avant leur départ, mais rien n'était vraiment ressorti des livres et archives qu'il avait consultés. Son mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de grandir en lui.

Le vent soufflait bien plus fort en cette nuit étoilée. Fatigué, mais incapable de retrouver le sommeil perdu, il s'installa à l'extérieur de la bâtisse rouge, prenant appui contre les fraîches pierres pourpres.

Il toucha sa joue, se souvenant de l'étrange frisson qui l'avait parcouru au contact de la main de la jeune femme sur sa peau. Une main froide qui avait semblé vider son cœur.

Il poussa un long soupir, l'épuisement jouait avec ses nerfs. Jusque là, l'île n'avait rien d'effrayante, peut-être que les mages disparus avaient-ils juste glissé au fond des nombreux puits dont le vieil homme avait fait mention dans la soirée, ou moins réjouissant, peut-être qu'un des monstres étaient bien plus coriace que prévu, laissant supposer qu'il était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles peu de monde vivait là.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, le cri perçant d'une bête s'éleva dans la nuit claire. Il sourit de plaisir, finalement, il trouverait peut-être un peu d'action dans cette mission.

Le bruit si particulier d'une canne heurtant le bois l'informa qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pouvoir trouver sommeil.

**« Jeune homme, ne dormez-vous pas ? lui demanda Wallace avec une voix légèrement endormie.**

**- Je profite du calme, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais j'ai un compagnon plutôt bruyant.**

**- Plein de vie, en effet ! rit doucement l'homme.** »

Le silence s'imposa entre eux. Chacun paraissant être absorbé par la contemplation du ciel.

**« Aliénor ne vous a pas trop ennuyé j'espère. La pauvre enfant…Elle est obnubilée par son « ode à l'amour » et ne cesse de traumatiser les quelques promeneurs qui veulent bien s'aventurer sur cette île !**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, chez nous aussi on a ce genre de spécimen. »**

Grey espéra qu'Erza n'eut jamais connaissance de ses propos, il risquerait d'y laisser sa vie.

« **Avez-vous une indication sur l'endroit où vous avez perdu l'alliance ?**

**- Aucune idée…Je me fais vieux…**

**- Super…, maugréa le mage.** »

**XxXxX**

La jeune constellationniste regarda les terres fertiles qui s'étendaient devant son regard émerveillé. L'île de Kaamond était un écrin de verdure, aux plantes colorées et odorantes, de nombreux papillons traversaient le ciel, étendent leur grandes ailes pourpre et se laissant porter par le doux vent. Les habitations étaient rares sur cette île, malgré sa beauté, peu de personne semblaient vouloir y vivre.

« **Allons-y ! décida-t-elle avec une forte conviction.**

**- Aye ! s'écria Happy avec le même enthousiasme débordant.** »

Natsu avait eu une idée concernant la disparition de la si précieuse alliance, bien que sceptiques, Lucy et Gray n'avaient pu opposer aucun argument valable face à sa théorie.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent à la recherche de l'oiseau voleur de bijoux, dont la cache secrète était inévitablement la forêt, là où les monstres de l'île trouvaient refuge.

« **Va falloir tout remonter…, pleurnicha Lucy avec une soudaine démotivation.**

**- T'en faut peu pour perdre ton énergie, releva Happy avec justesse.** »

Natsu dévala la pente sans attendre ses amis. Juste pressé d'en découdre avec les monstres dont il avait entendu parlés.

« **Fais attention aux puits ! lui hurla Gray.**

**- Ne t'éloigne pas trop ! renchérit Lucy.** »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas un puits qui allait l'effrayer. Alors, sans même tenir compte du conseil de ses compagnons il s'engouffra dans la dense forêt.

**« Happy ! J'ai besoin de prendre de la hauteur !**

**- Aye !** »

Le chat volant agrippa son ami et le décolla de quelques mètres, mais bientôt, il fut gêner par les divers lierres, ronces et branches d'arbres plus que présents.

« **Désolé, Natsu. Je ne peux pas aller plus haut.**

**- Pas grave ! D'ici, je suis sûr de pouvoir apercevoir un objet brillant ! Regarde bien autour de toi, Happy !** »

Ils parcoururent un bref chemin, mais déjà, la lumière se faisait de plus en plus rare, les arbres aux larges feuilles faisant barrage au moindre rayon de soleil.

**« C'est impossible, décréta dépité le jeune homme. J'espère que Grey et Lucy auront plus de chance de leur côté...Yosh ! Maintenant, cherchons un monstre !** »

**XxXxX**

« **Quel imbécile ! Où est parti cet idiot !**

**- Natsu ! Happy !**

**- Il va encore nous apporter des ennuis celui-là !** »

Lucy scruta les alentours mais aucune trace de leur ami. Soupirant de désespoir, elle prit le partie de se concentrer sur le but de leur mission. Natsu ne craignait rien, il était bien assez fort pour se débrouiller par lui-même, et puis, d'ici quelques minutes, peut-être qu'une subite explosion les conduirait jusqu'à lui, la discrétion n'était définitivement pas son genre.

« **Je me demande si c'est ici que les mages des autres guildes ont disparu.**

**- Ne dis pas ça ! lui ordonna la jeune femme avec fureur. Tu veux m'effrayer ou quoi !**

**- Oh…Ce n'était qu'une suggestion…**

**- J'veux rentrer…** »

Lucy ne quitta pas Gray, marchant derrière lui, son regard balayant toutes les ombres de la forêt, le corps secoué de frissons.

Chaque feuillage, chaque branche qui, sous l'effet de la brise éternelle de l'île, se balançait, la rendait de plus en plus anxieuse.

A plusieurs reprises, elle crut apercevoir des yeux les épiant, dissimulés par la dense végétation. Le plus inquiétant était sans doute le silence qui pesait telle une chape de plomb dans ce lieu. Pas un oiseau ne chantait, pas un animal ne s'exprimait, c'était comme si la forêt était vide.

D'une main tremblante, elle vérifia que ses clés étaient toujours accrochées à la ceinture de son short en jean.

« **C'est un vrai labyrinthe ! s'exclama à haute voix le jeune homme. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous séparer, cet idiot, si je le retrouve…**

**- Essayons plutôt de retrouver l'oiseau…, tenta de le calmer la mage.**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à cette histoire de piaf…, la coupa-t-il avec un dépit un peu trop prononcé.**

**- C'est…C'est…Possible, non ?**

**- T'as vu un foutu oiseau depuis que l'on est arrivé ?**

**- Heu… **»

Non. Pas un piaf. Pas un. Même les mouettes n'avaient eu le cœur de suivre le bateau jusqu'à l'île. Apparemment, les mouettes étaient beaucoup plus intelligentes qu'eux, mais elle garda sa réflexion pour elle.

« **Et un papillon… ? Laisse tomber…, dit-elle devant le regard furibond qu'il lui jetait.** »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans l'épaisse végétation, ignorant même s'ils suivaient le chemin prit par leur ami.

« **Je vais t'éclater !** »

Le hurlement résonna dans toute la vallée silencieuse faisant naître un sourire sur leur visage.

**« Natsu ! hurla à son tour la jeune femme.**

**- Natsu ! Allons-y, Lucy !**

**- Yep ! »**

**XxXxX**

Natsu défia le premier monstre qu'il vit alors qu'une clairière se dessinait devant lui. L'espèce de bête marron cornue, de taille imposante mangeait tranquillement les feuilles en forme de cœur d'un haut arbre, sans s'inquiéter de rien.

**- Je vais t'éclater** ! lui cria-t-il.

Mais le monstre l'ignora complètement.

**« Happy ! Ce bâtard me nargue !**

**- Il est immense ! Il ne t'entend peut-être pas.**

**- T'as raison. Ses oreilles sont toutes petites en plus ! »**

Il se concentra, prit son élan et sauta haut dans les airs.

**« Je vais t'éclater !** »

Cette fois, le mastodonte daigna tourner la tête et le fixa avec un semblant d'étonnement et de peur mêlés.

**« Natsu ! »**

Le jeune mage sourit en entendant la voix lointaine de Lucy.

**« Ben finalement, ils m'ont retrouvé ! Toujours à s'inquiéter pour rien ceux là !** »

Il craqua ses doigts et focalisa son attention sur le monstre qui déjà, avait tourné les talons et semblait vouloir le fuir.

« **Reviens ! lui hurla-t-il, le combat n'a même pas commencé !** »

**XxXxX**

**« Par ici, Lucy ! Natsu ne doit pas être bien loin maintenant.**

**- J'espère qu'il n'a pas de problèmes.**

**- Tu connais Natsu, il y a toujours un problème avec lui ! »**

La jeune femme accéléra le pas, mais cet empressement lui valut de se prendre le pied dans une racine et de trébucher malencontreusement, la faisant s'étaler de tout son long sur le tapis de verdure.

Gémissant de douleur, elle se releva lentement, époussetant son dos nu blanc, maintenant taché de terre et d'herbe.

Ce fut alors qu'un éclat brillant au coin de son œil attira son attention.

**« Uh ?**

**- Lucy, ça va ? Rien de casser, s'inquiéta son compagnon la voyant se pencher au-dessus d'un nid de feuilles mortes.**

**- Gray ! Natsu avait sans doute raison !** »

L'Ice Maker rejoignit son amie et fut tout aussi étonné qu'elle.

« **Ta maladresse nous a porté chance, déclara-t-il avec un air satisfait.**

**- J'aurai pu me faire très mal ! lui rétorqua-t-elle avec colère.**

**- Je ne pense toujours pas qu'un oiseau l'ait portée jusqu'ici, mais je vois mal ce que le vieil homme aurait fait au milieu de cette forêt avec cette alliance…Bref, mission accomplie !** »

Il ramassa l'anneau d'or agrémenté de quelques fin diamants. C'était une très jolie bague, bien qu'un peu démodée. Lucy l'admira un long moment, se demandant si un jour, elle aussi porterait un tel bijou.

« Toi ? Tu n'as même jamais eu de petit copain. » murmura une voix dans sa tête, brisant ses douces illusions.

« **Tu veux la porter, lui proposa Gray.**

**- Quoi ! Mais non voyons…ce genre de chose ne se fait pas ! Aliénor m'en voudra à mort et dieu sait qu'elle me terrifie déjà assez comme ça…**

**- Elle sera plus en sécurité à ton doigt qu'autre part. On risque de nouveau de la perdre et cette fois, on aura moins de chance de la retrouver.** »

La tentation était grande pour la jeune demoiselle romantique qu'elle était. Elle lorgna à nouveau sur l'anneau qui semblait n'attendre qu'elle.

Une main sur sa joue rosie de plaisir, elle tendit l'autre à Gray qui lui jeta un regard circonspect et grommela quelque chose ressemblant à « A quoi elle pense encore ! Peu pas l'enfiler toute seule ! », qu'elle ignora, son esprit parti dans un de ses plus grands fantasmes de jeune fille délicate.

Le mage examina l'alliance. Le nom Aliénor gravé à l'intérieur ne laissait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de l'anneau tant convoité.

« Un peu trop facile… » pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Néanmoins, leur mission était accomplie, là était le principal.

Il se raidit un instant se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Lucy toute en émoi, le laissant supposer sans mal que son imaginaire l'avait transportée dans un autre univers merveilleux, attendant que lui, lui passe la bague au doigt était franchement risible !

Il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes ! Surtout elle !

Bon gré mal gré, il consentit à faire plaisir à sa compagne d'infortune, lui glissant l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche.

_**« L'amour n'est qu'un rêve dont le souvenir s'étiole alors que notre esprit s'éveille dans l'aube éclatante… »**_

La voix d'Aliénor n'était qu'un murmure dans son esprit, un chuchotement qui se répétait sans cesse.

Un piège ! Cette lucide pensée arriva bien trop tard.

**« Lucy ! Attention ! hurla-t-il.**

**- Qu'est-ce…Ah ! »**

Le sol sembla se déchirer sous leurs pieds. Un cercle magique dont la lumière bleue les éblouit violement, apparut juste au-dessous d'eux, les empêchant de tous mouvements.

**« On est…On est aspiré ! s'affola la jeune mage.**

**- C'est l'alliance ! réalisa avec colère l'Ice Maker. C'est elle la responsable de toutes ses disparitions…Ah !...**

**- Grey ! »**

Le sol les engloutit complètement, les entraînant dans une lente chute. Gray lutta tant qu'il put pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais la magie qui les cernait à cet instant était d'une rare intensité. Il réussit tout juste à agripper le bras de Lucy, déjà plongée dans un sommeil profond. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où ils tomberaient, mais au moins, ils seraient ensemble.

**XxXxX**

Natsu se figea alors que le cri terrifié résonnait dans un écho mourant tout autour de lui. Se détournant du monstre fuyard, il rebroussa chemin et sauta d'arbre en arbre, toujours suivi de Happy.

Il les appela, en vain. Plus aucune réponse ne lui parvenait.

« **Pas de raison de s'inquiéter, hein, Happy, Gray est fort…** »

Malgré tout, l'inquiétude barrait son front.

« Natsu ! Par ici ! »

Le Dragon Slayer, d'un bond, atterrit à l'endroit indiqué par son compagnon ailé. Son regard se troubla lorsqu'il accrocha les clés de la constellationniste gisants, à demi dissimulées, dans la terre.

**- Disparus…, souffla-t-il impuissant.**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci de votre patience !

**X**

**Partie II**

« **Gray ! Lucy !** »

Ses hurlements, ses appels désespérés, retentissaient dans l'immense forêt. Des appels qui restaient sans retour.

Natsu s'effondra à genoux, en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été là, en colère contre Gray de ne pas avoir su se défendre, en colère contre cette île qui ne dévoilait pas ses secrets.

Comment allait-il pouvoir les retrouver ?

« **Natsu…, murmura Happy avec tristesse.** »

Le Dragon Slayer, une soudaine détermination dans le regard se releva. Rester ici à culpabiliser ne servait à rien. Ils étaient là, quelque part, mais ils étaient forcément là. Serrant de toutes ses forces les clés de la constellationniste dans son poing, son seul indice, il continua d'hurler leur nom.

**XXX**

Lucy s'éveilla doucement, sentant en-dessous d'elle la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Il lui semblait avoir dormi des siècles. Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la douce pénombre, se demandant pourquoi sa chambre était aussi sombre et froide.

Ses muscles douloureux lui arrachèrent un long gémissement alors qu'elle tentait de se relever.

- **Gray !** s'affola-t-elle en découvrant son ami inconscient gisant sous elle.

Cet endroit n'avait définitivement rien en commun avec sa chambre. Les souvenirs de leur mésaventure affluèrent soudain en masse dans sa tête.

Paniquée, elle secoua violemment le jeune mage, le sommant de se réveiller.

- **Gray ! Respire ! Allez, réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Gray** !

Il ne laissa pas échapper un seul souffle de ses lèvres entrouvertes, figeant la jeune femme dans l'effroi le plus total.

Des perles de larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues devant l'horrible vérité. Il était mort…Il avait amorti sa chute et en était mort.

Ses pleurs se firent plus violents encore, quand soudain, une main froide caressa sa joue, faisant disparaître de sa peau, le tracé de ses larmes.

- **Tu m'enterres un peu vite…**, railla l'Ice Maker avec un sourire narquois plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Lucy ne sut comment réagir face à l'intense soulagement qui inonda tout son être. Tremblante, elle donna un violent coup de poing sur le visage grimaçant du mage qui tentait de se redresser péniblement.

« **Gar…Garce… ! **lui hurla-t-il

**- Désolée ! Désolée ! Mais j'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru…j'ai cru que j'allais rester seule ici pour toujours !**

**- Egoïste ! **»

Gray, une main sur le côté droit de sa poitrine, se releva avec difficulté. La douleur transperçant lui corps lui fit comprendre que quelques unes de ses côtes n'étaient pas sorties indemnes de cette chute.

« - **Natsu ! » **s'écria Lucy en indiquant le plafond.

Aussitôt, Gray leva les yeux et vit, au travers d'un champ de magie, leur ami semblant les appeler.

« **Il ne nous voit pas… ? » **s'étonna-t-il

Même s'ils pouvaient tenir debout dans cette espèce de grotte, le plafond était plutôt bas et de leurs mains, ils pouvaient toucher la barrière magique.

Lucy regarda l'alliance toujours à son doigt, un air coupable sur le visage.

**« C'était un piège…, **murmura-t-elle avec incrédulité**. Pourquoi ? Si je n'avais pas…**

**- Essayons encore ! »**

Gray finit par s'écarter de quelques pas, et se concentra, prêt à faire appel à sa magie, ce fut à cet instant que la jeune femme se rendit compte de la perte de ses clés. Clés qu'elle aperçut dans la main de Natsu.

« **Ma magie…** »

Le jeune homme fixa ses mains avec incrédulité.

« **Ma magie ne fonctionne pas…**

**- C'est…Je ne veux pas mourir ici !**»

La constellationniste tenta de reprendre courage et avec Gray, tambourina de toutes ses forces contre l'inébranlable mur magique.

**« Natsu ! Happy !**

**- Natsu ! Nous sommes là ! Happy ! Ohé !**

**- Aidez-nous ! S'il vous plaît ! »**

Lucy hurla encore et encore, appelant leurs deux camarades.

« **C'est sans espoir » **ragea Gray en frappant du point le champ de magie, brillant tel un miroir, juste au-dessus d'eux.

La jeune femme blonde se laissa choir sur le sol de pierres dures, baissant la tête de découragement.

« **Gray…Je suis désolée…**

**- Essayons plutôt de sortir de là. Il doit bien y avoir une autre issue.**

**- Ah…Oui. D'accord… »**

**XXX**

Ils marchèrent un long moment dans la grotte suivant le seul chemin qui se présentait à eux. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un long tunnel sombre, sculpté au fil des années par une rivière souterraine maintenant disparue.

La fraîcheur persistante ne semblait pas gêner Gray qui, torse nu, ouvrait la marche. Lucy grelotta, elle n'aimait ni les lieux humides, ni les lieux sombres et encore moins les deux à la fois.

Une lueur éclatante, vacillant doucement devant eux lui fit retrouver espoir. Elle courut jusqu'à l'ouverture rayonnante, un sourire sur son visage, sourire qui se figea alors que ses yeux découvraient l'autre côté.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… ? **souffla Gray en arrivant difficilement derrière elle.

**- Gray ? Mais…Tu es blessé !**

**- Ca ira…, je crois que mes blessures sont le dernier de nos problèmes. »**

Une vallée magnifique, une petite maison de bois accueillante, un champ verdoyant, des arbres aux fruits succulents, mais un ciel d'un bleu sombre où aucun soleil ne brillait, un ciel sans un nuage, sans une vie, une voûte céleste figée, un monde qui n'était pas le leur. Leur seule sortie, leur seule échappatoire était cet étrange univers.

**« Que devons-nous faire ?**

**- Mourir de faim et de froid dans la grotte ou vivre prisonniers ici… »**

Gray tomba à genoux sans pouvoir achever sa phrase, la main sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Lucy paniqua complètement, voulant l'aider à se relever, elle ne fit que lui arracher un hurlement de douleur. Impuissante, elle ne put l'empêcher de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**« Gray ! Gray ! Non ! Reprends-toi ! Je…Je…Natsu ! Viens nous aider ! »**

**XXX**

Natsu attendit jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, il s'époumona jusqu'à ce que sa voix en devienne rauque, il espéra, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il venait de perdre deux de ses meilleurs amis.

**« Happy, rentrons. Le vieil homme saura peut-être ce qu'il leur est arrivé.**

**-Natsu…**

**-Ils vont bien. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.** »

L'impatience lui brûlait les entrailles, il courut sans s'arrêter à travers la forêt, Happy comme guide, il fut sans pitié pour les quelques monstres robustes qui eurent la malchance de croiser sa route.

**« Dégagez de mon chemin !** hurlait-il avec fureur. »

Puis, enfin, les collines se dessinèrent devant lui et au loin il aperçut la petite maison dont les lumières scintillaient au travers les vitres. Il s'arrêta juste quelques secondes, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, le temps de reprendre son souffle devenu sifflant.

**« Hé…Natsu, regarde… »**

Happy lui désigna de sa patte une silhouette de femme se tenant juste devant eux.

**« Lucy,** s'écria le dragon slayer en se précipitant à la rencontre de la jeune femme. »

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de son amie, par bien des côtés et malgré une ressemblance évidente, cette femme était différente de Lucy.

« **Je suis Aliénor, qui êtes-vous ?** s'enquit d'une voix douce la demoiselle

-**Natsu, c'est la folle…**, se crut bon de relever Happy.

**-Qui est la folle !?** tonna Aliénor en lui jetant un regard encore plus noir que l'obscurité qui les enveloppait. »

Happy se cacha derrière Natsu qui se demanda si cette femme n'était pas une cousine éloignée d'Erza.

**« Es-tu seul, jeune homme ?**reprit avec douceur la jeune femme au tempérament imprévisible.

**-Heu…Oui…Enfin , non…Mes amis ont disparu…**

**-Des amis ?...Ah, non, non, non, ça ne va pas du tout…, **le coupa-t-elle soudain pensive.

**-Oui, mes amis, Lucy et Gray, ils étaient dans la forêt, tu les as vus ? »**

Aliénor le regarda étrangement.

« **Tu n'es d'aucune utilité ! **déclara-t-elle simplement avant de le planter là. »

**XXX**

**« Disparus ?**

**-Oui, disparus ! Ils étaient là et puis…**

**-Je suis sûr qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ce sont des mages, ils devraient s'en sortir. Es-tu certains qu'ils n'ont pas été faire une petite ballade en amoureux ? C'est de leur âge, s'ils ne le font pas maintenant…. »**

Natsu serra ses poings sur ses jambes, n'écoutant plus les divagations du vieil homme. Tout était de sa faute, comme d'habitude, il avait foncé tête baissée, sans s'inquiéter de rien. S'il avait été avec eux, il aurait pu les sauver, il en était convaincu.

**« Natsu…, qu'allons-nous faire ?**

**-Happy ! Je vais y aller, je vais les retrouver ! »**

Il se leva d'un bond, reprenant son enthousiasme habituel. Lucy et Gray étaient des mages expérimentés, ils survivraient, ils le devaient.

**« Jeune mage, il ne sert à rien de t'enflammer…Au sens premier du terme !…Tu vas incendier ma maison ! N'as-tu pas honte !?**

**-Oh…Désolé… »**

Happy et Natsu, confus, piétinèrent la chaise qui s'était soudain carbonisée sous les yeux révulsés du grand-père.

« **Cesse de t'exciter, la nuit est tombée. Va donc te reposer au lieu de gaspiller inutilement tes forces. Tu seras bien plus apte à aider tes amis demain.** »

Ravalant son impatience, Natsu hocha la tête en signe de consentement. Le vieux n'avait pas tort.

XXX

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées dans le monde réel, mais dix longs jours de souffrances, de questions, de peines et de doutes, venaient de s'achever pour les deux mages prisonniers.

Les blessures de Gray guérissaient lentement, le jeune homme restait assis dans le seul lit de la petite maisonnée, le regard monotone, fixant par la fenêtre le ciel sans soleil. Il se sentait vide de toute vie, seule la présence de Lucy animait un peu ses journées, le faisant presque sourire.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire semblant de rire, d'avoir ce visage joyeux et plein d'entrain, il n'avait juste plus d'espoir.

Que faisait Natsu ? Ils ne pouvaient rester là indéfiniment. Il était leur ami, il les aiderait, non ? Le ferait-il ? Le pouvait-il ?

Il prit sa tête d'une main, ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus troublantes et ses doutes atténuaient la moindre lueur d'espérance, cet endroit avait un drôle d'effet sur lui. Et puis ses rêves…

La fièvre le faisait grandement délirer les nuits, enfin, c'était son excuse, celle qui se donnait pour expliquer les images qui imprégnaient de plus en plus régulièrement son esprit.

Le ciel se voilait d'un bleu sombre, bientôt, il serait aussi noir que les ténèbres, car dans le ciel nocturne, aucune étoile, ni aucune lune n'étincelaient. Ni soleil, ni lune, ce monde en était triste et monotone.

Lucy entra silencieusement dans la maison, le croyant sans doute endormi. Elle l'avait traîné jusque là, veillé sur lui, soigné comme elle le pouvait ses blessures, s'occupant de tout pour qu'ils aient de quoi se nourrir, de quoi se chauffer, peut-être devrait-il la remercier de ses efforts, un jour.

Pourquoi cachait-elle sous un masque de bonheur ses sombres tourments ? Pourquoi, comme lui, ne désespérait-elle pas ?

« **Gray ! Tu es réveillé**. »

Tous les jours, elle lui racontait sa journée passée à découvrir ce monde, cette bulle immense qui n'était autre que leur prison. Son enthousiasme l'agaçait, il ne le comprenait pas.

Il l'écouta pourtant, comme toujours, parce que le son de sa voix le maintenait dans une certaine réalité et l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans de profondes ténèbres.

Il détailla la jeune femme, ses mains étaient toutes écorchées, les traits de son visages tirés, la longue robe bleue, découverte dans l'un des placards, était déchirée dans le bas et sur la manche droite. Ils étaient deux dans cette galère, et il lui laissait porter seule le fardeau.

Maudissant sa faiblesse, il tenta de se mettre debout, non sans une grimace de douleur. Il avait mal estimé l'étendu de ses blessures, la chute avait été plus abrupte que ce qu'il avait présumé.

Les quelques pas qu'il fit, les premiers depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ici, furent laborieux, néanmoins, la douleur s'atténua un peu. La maison était charmante, bien agencée et délicatement décorée, les rideaux blanc agrémentés d'un nœud rose égayaient le petit salon où trônait une table recouverte d'une nappe bleu ciel avec, à son centre, un vase de cristal dans lequel Lucy avait déposé un bouquet de fleurs mauves et blanches, parfumant légèrement l'atmosphère.

Les deux imposants fauteuils au tissu beige semblaient confortable et presque neufs, il fut tenté de s'y asseoir, mais préféra continuer de découvrir l'endroit. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cette maison, quelque chose qui lui éveillait une impression de déjà-vu troublante.

**« Gray, tu es sûr que ça va ? Attends, je vais t'aider. »**

Elle lui ordonna de prendre appuie sur elle et il s'exécuta devant une telle autorité. Ensemble, ils allèrent dans la petite cuisine où déjà, une marmite mijotait sur le feu. Elle l'installa sur l'une des quatre chaises de bois clair, puis, lui prépara de quoi se restaurer.

La jeune femme chantonnait joyeusement alors qu'une odeur alléchante embauma la pièce. Gray, jusque là morose, finit par se laisser séduire par un bon repas. Son corps entier réclamait de la bonne viande, saignante et juteuse. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur en imaginant son amie tuer un quelconque animal, son steak tant espéré resterait encore du domaine des rêves quelque temps.

**« Dis, Gray, crois-tu que…Non…Rien. »**

Le jeune homme resta un instant silencieux face au visage soudain sombre de la jeune femme. Se demander sans cesse quand tout ceci prendrait fin ne servait qu'à se torturer l'esprit.

**« Lucy, commença-t-il, je suis certain que Natsu et tous les autres font de leur mieux pour nous retrouver. Les membres de Fairy Tail sont notre famille, non ? Ils ne nous laisseraient pas tomber sans rien faire. Il faut juste…Il faut être patients.**

**- Tu as raison, fit la constellationniste en reprenant le sourire, et nous aussi pouvons agir. Peut-être que la solution est sous notre nez, peut-être pourrons nous sortir d'ici par nous même !**

**- Ah…, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir t'aider davantage, mais dès que j'irai mieux, nous chercherons ensemble. »**

XXX

_« L'amour n'est qu'un rêve…_

_dont le souvenir s'étiole alors que notre esprit s'éveille dans l'aube éclatante…_

_L'amour est comme un rêve…»_

Le chant mélodieux pénétra l'esprit du mage de feu, l'imprégnant, le vidant de son énergie.

« _L'amour est comme un rêve…_

_Cruelles chimères »_

Puis, le silence revint, libérant son âme et son corps de l'étrange pouvoir de ce chant.

**« J'ai faim ! » **marmonna-t-il en se réveillant, deux heures plus tard.

Nonchalamment, il descendit les escaliers pour trouver Happy et l'homme riant comme des vieux amis.

« **Happy…Nous devons y aller.**

**-Aï !**

**-Vous partez déjà ?**

**-Oui, notre mission est terminée. Nous devons retourner à la guilde.**

**-Vous pourriez rester un peu, on serait ravi que vous assistiez au mariage…Il y aura un grand festin ! **»

Natsu en saliva d'avance. Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'accepter, après tout, il avait retrouvé l'alliance, il pouvait bien profiter de la récompense.

« **Alienor et moi-même serions honorés de la présence de nos héros. Sans vous, le mariage aurait viré au drame.** »

Natsu s'installa autour de la table, une étrange sensation ne le quittant pas. Son instinct lui soufflait de rester sur ses gardes, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout était bien tranquille ici. Il n'y avait que des gens chaleureux et de la bonne nourriture surtout.

Pourtant, son instinct ne le trompait jamais.

**XXX**

Lucy regarda le champ de légumes qu'elle entretenait tous les jours, le sol n'était pas avare, pour combien de temps encore ?

Elle s'habituait malgré tout à cette vie. Deux mois déjà qu'ils étaient là, Gray s'était complètement remis de sa chute, un soulagement pour elle, même si elle voyait danser sur son visage des ombres qu'elle ne pouvait chasser par de belles paroles.

Elle ne laisserait pas tomber, elle se battrait pour sortir de ce monde artificiel. Elle ne laisserait pas la personne les ayant condamné à cette prison se satisfaire de leurs souffrances, elle comptait rester forte et croire jusqu'au bout que ses amis viendraient pour eux.

Ses mains souillées de terre, elle continua d'arracher quelques légumes qu'elle jeta dans un panier d'osier. L'abondance des victuailles était un réconfort.

Ceci fait, elle se dirigea vers la petite rivière qui s'écoulait tout près de la maison, s'y baigner était agréable, l'eau n'y était jamais trop fraîche et toujours très pure, comme venant tout juste de la source.

Elle se pencha au dessus de l'eau, ses pieds nus touchant le bord, chatouillés par de petites vagues pleines de fraîcheur. Elle contempla son reflet quelques secondes, le temps de se dire qu'une petite baignade ne serait pas du luxe pour sa peau ternie par la poussière, puis, releva la jupe de sa longue robe pour tremper un peu plus profondément ses jambes devenues douloureuses par cette journée de dure labeur. La surface de la rivière, calme et lisse, reflétait tous les éléments aux alentours, le saule pleureur, dont les longues et fines branches se courbaient jusqu'à l'eau, semblait lui aussi s'admirer dans ce miroir naturel et toutes les grandes fleures sauvages paraissaient se battre pour avoir sa place sur le rivage verdoyant.

Le miroir se troubla de fines vagues tremblantes lorsqu'elle plongea ses mains pour recueillir un peu de son eau au creux de ses paumes et asperger son visage. Elle regarda avec amusement l'onde qu'elle avait provoquée se dissiper doucement.

Son reflet aux contours irréguliers reprit peu à peu forme, ce fut alors qu'elle l'aperçut, cette ombre derrière elle.

Effrayée par la présence qu'elle n'avait pas sentie approcher, Lucy se retourna brusquement, mais seul l'horizon lui fit face.

Elle resta quelques minutes debout dans l'eau devenant presque glaciale, le souffle saccadé, les yeux encore écarquillés par la peur, elle resta immobile dans le lit de la rivière, le bas de sa jupe bleue s'auréolant autour d'elle.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans ses tempes, faisant trembler tout son corps de frissons nerveux. Le vent se leva d'un coup, balayant ses cheveux, faisant virevolter les pétales de fleurs dans l'atmosphère froide.

L'ombre était insaisissable à son regard mais elle était persuadée qu'elle était encore là et chaque mouvement au coin de son œil la plongeait dans une plus grande terreur. Un poisson qui eut la malencontreuse idée de sauter juste devant elle, l'effraya au point qu'elle tomba de tout son long dans la rivière, dont le courant s'intensifia comme par maléfice.

La panique l'empêcha de reprendre pied et, gênée par sa longue robe, elle fut transportée telle une brindille légère le long du court d'eau devenu indomptable. Elle hurla, s'égosilla, avala de grande gorgées d'eau, se débattit, mais rien n'y fit et ses forces la quittaient peu à peu alors que ses yeux se voilaient d'un rideau noir.

Une puissante étreinte arrêta son tourment. A demie consciente, grelotant de froid, grelotant de peur, elle se laissa porter par les bras de son sauveur.

La chaleur de son corps fut un intense réconfort, elle se sentait en totale confiance, en parfaite sécurité dans cette étreinte salvatrice.

**« Lucy ! Lucy !… »**

Dormir. Juste dormir et rêver. La jeune femme ne put entendre les paroles de son ami, le son de sa voix, appelant son nom, l'ayant bercée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre.

XXX

Le feu crépitait intensément dans la cheminée, les flammes dansaient avec passion, projetant des ombres sur le visage fermé de Gray.

Le jeune homme ne se souciait pas du vent qui sifflait contre les vitres et porte de la maisonnée, la tempête, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, s'était abattue d'un seul coup alors qu'il pêchait dans la rivière pourtant toujours calme. S'il n'avait pas été là, juste à cet instant, jamais il n'aurait pu entendre les appels de détresse de Lucy, ou trop tard.

Il serra les poings alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le visage endormi de son amie. Il se souvenait de sa peur et de ce sentiment qui avait étreint son cœur, il s'en souvenait parfaitement et encore, juste maintenant, s'en défaire était une vaine tentative.

Maladroitement, timidement, il avait retiré sa robe, recouvrant la moindre parcelle de son corps d'une épaisse couverture pour ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder plus que de raison sur la blancheur de sa peau. Juste l'effleurer, l'avait fait rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, faisant battre son cœur plus intensément. Un sentiment troublant et confus avait bouleversé son esprit.

Il devait perdre la tête, sombrer dans une douce folie, cette promiscuité, cet isolement, tout cela le menait vers les falaises abruptes de la déraison.

Il se détourna de cette vision troublante, préférant, pour son salut, se pencher sur la contemplation du tableau représentant une femme sans sourire accroché juste au dessus du lit.

Un tableau qu'il n'avait jusque là, jamais remarqué, comme s'il était apparu de lui-même. Elle ressemblait à Lucy avec ses cheveux blonds ainsi coiffés, portant cette même robe bleue, mais son visage, si triste, ses yeux bleus, si froids, lui rappelèrent une autre personne.

Aliénor.

_« L'amour n'est qu'un rêve… »_

Le murmure d'Aliénor, il l'entendait dans la brise cinglante venant frapper contre la maison.

_« dont le souvenir s'étiole alors que notre esprit s'éveille dans l'aube éclatante… »_

Son corps s'engourdissait. Son esprit s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres au son de sa voix mélodieuse. Tombant à genoux, sa tête reposant auprès de Lucy, le jeune homme fut happé par un transcendant sommeil.

_« L'amour est comme un rêve… »_

Murmurant dans le vent, murmurant dans ses rêves, Aliénor le hantait.

_« L'amour est comme un rêve…Cruelles chimères »_

**XXX**

La tempête n'avait laissé qu'un ciel bleu azur derrière elle. Tout était redevenu à la normal, ou presque.

La maison avait changé. L'intérieur s'était encore étoffé de bibelots et d'autres objets, tels de nombreux livres dans la nouvelle bibliothèque. Gray en attrapa deux, qu'il feuilleta par curiosité. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal, dont les dates indiquées remontaient bien loin avant sa naissance.

Il n'espérait pas apprendre grand-chose, malgré tout, leur lecture ne pouvait pas être dénuée d'intérêt.

Il les glissa dans un panier où il avait rassemblé ses affaires de pêche. Avant de partir en quête de friture, il repassa quelques instants dans la chambre où la jeune femme était toujours paisiblement endormie.

Dans un geste naturel, il dégagea quelques mèches de son front, avant d'y déposer un baiser. Il resta quelques secondes interdit par cette soudaine impulsion, il avait agit sans préméditation, un acte des plus honnêtes. Il se passa une main sur le front, fermant les yeux pour reprendre toute la contenance qu'il avait perdue en un instant et quitta aussi sec la maison.

L'air frais ne calma pas son esprit en ébullition, son esprit glissait sur une dangereuse pente et il n'était pas certain de vouloir résister longtemps à la tentation. Comment allait-il pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux à présent ? Il avait honte de lui-même, de ses rêves que son inconscient osait produire. Furieux de se sentir aussi faible face à des tourments qui n'auraient jamais dû être, il s'assit sur l'herbe, juste au bord du cours d'eau, et installa sa canne à pêche.

Trois secondes plus tard, il faisait les cent pas, un des livres à la main, incapable de rester sans rien faire, ses pensées ne pouvant se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Lucy.

Il lut quelques lignes, à haute voix, pour rester focaliser sur cette lecture.

_« Cher journal,_

_Le temps était magnifique. Nous avons marché le long du fleuve, silencieusement. Je me suis souvenue de notre première rencontre, ce jour où il a changé ma vie._

_Je crois que je l'aime. Mes sentiments ne m'ont jamais paru aussi clairs qu'en ce jour…. »_

Gray s'arrêta, un peu gêné de lire le journal d'une femme évoquant sa douce romance. Il feuilleta quelques pages, prenant des paragraphes au hasard, mais le thème était le même, l'amour. Puis, quelques lignes éveillèrent tout son intérêt.

_« …J'ai encore progressé, je ne me pensais pas capable de produire une telle magie. Je suis impatiente de le lui raconter. Ce soir, il m'attend à côté du grand arbre aux feuilles rouges, nous traverseront ce pont de pierre, peut-être me prendra-t-il de nouveau la main lorsque nous le franchirons… »_

Il chercha encore d'autres mentions de cette magie.

« _C'est comme ouvrir une porte dans le cœur d'autrui, leurs souvenirs, leurs attentes, c'est comme entrer dans un autre monde, si différent du mien, et plus rien n'existe. Le temps m'épargne, parfois je me perds un peu trop et j'oublis. Ma mère m'avait prévenue, cette magie est dangereuse, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je peux rendre ceux que j'aime heureux. Je peux leur offrir leur rêve le plus cher._ »

Franchir une porte sur un autre monde. Gray ferma le journal d'un geste sec, son regard soudain emplit d'une toute nouvelle conviction.

**XXX**

Gray n'était pas rentré. Elle attendit toute la matinée, puis toute l'après-midi, mais il ne revenait toujours pas. Assise autour de la table, sa tête reposait contre sa main, son regard fixant d'un air morne le paysage qui offrait chaque jour de nouvelles perspectives.

Elle se refusait à approcher de nouveau la rivière, elle tremblait de peur rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait failli mourir, s'il n'avait été là, elle dormirait à jamais dans les eaux profondes. Et puis, il y avait cette présence, celle qu'elle avait aperçue, cette ombre sournoise.

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée seule ? Où était-il parti ?

Le ciel s'obscurcissait doucement, pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle éplucha quelques légumes, les jetant ensuite dans l'eau qu'elle mit à bouillir.

Elle était inquiète, vraiment inquiète.

**« Lucy ! »**

La porte cogna violemment, la faisant sursauter, elle aurait voulu lui jeter toute son inquiétude et sa colère au visage pour l'avoir laissée ainsi, mais en fut incapable sous la vague de soulagement qui immergea son cœur.

**« Gray… »** murmura-t-elle

Dans un élan d'allégresse, elle se jeta à son cou, sans réellement le réaliser. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui caressa doucement les cheveux qu'elle se rendit compte de son geste.

**« Où étais-tu ?... »** demanda-t-elle en se détachant aussitôt de son étreinte, balayant sa gêne.

Il lui sourit, un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu sur ce visage depuis de longs mois.

**« Attends-moi ! »**

Sans aucune explication, il fonça dans la chambre, pour en ressortir deux minutes plus tard avec de nouveaux habits. Il ressemblait aux hommes de l'île vêtu ainsi. Un pantalon de lin, une chemise évasée blanche et un gilet sans manche dans la même couleur bleu foncé que le pantalon.

**« Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »**

Ses longues enjambées la contraignirent à accélérer son pas, il semblait en pleine euphorie et le suivre devenait difficile.

**« Regarde ! »** fit-il soudain en lui désignant un pont qui, elle était certaine, n'était pas là la veille.

Lucy ne partageait absolument pas cet enthousiasme, elle ne voyait que la rivière s'écouler sous le pont. Elle se refusa de faire un pas de plus, mais Gray lui saisit la main et l'entraîna avec lui sur le pont de pierre.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien. »**

Ses paroles n'étaient que bien peu de chose par rapport à sa peur, malgré tout, elles la rassurèrent.

**« Ce que je veux te montrer est un peu plus loin. Tu verras, c'est magnifique. »**

**XXX**

Magnifique. Le mot semblait bien faible.

L'arbre était majestueux, s'élevant haut comme voulant atteindre ce ciel et le transpercer de ses branches d'un blanc pur. Les feuilles d'un rouge profond scintillaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit, remplaçant les étoiles inexistantes en ce lieu.

**« Gray…C'est…Comment… ? »**

Le mage eut un rire de joie qui sonna agréablement à ses oreilles. Il était si rare de le voir ainsi, riant sans restriction, juste heureux. Elle ne put détacher immédiatement son regard de ce visage éclatant, doucement éclairé par les reflets fauves des rondes et grandes feuilles incandescentes.

**« Ce monde change. Lucy, laissons-le changer encore. Ce changement est la clé. »**

Elle rit, elle aussi, se laissant transporter par un espoir nouveau libérant son cœur des chaînes de la peur.

**« Lucy. »**

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers son compagnon, et plongea dans son regard noir aux reflets écarlates. Elle était fascinée par ce regard empreint de tendresse. Elle fit le premier pas, se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour cueillir les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle le voulait, elle l'attendait ce baiser, depuis des jours ou peut-être depuis bien plus longtemps.

Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il encadra son visage de ses mains, approfondissant leur échange. Son souffle contre ses lèvres, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et sa langue venant s'emparer de la sienne.

Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, juste de ce contact qui la faisait vibrer.

Ils tombèrent à genoux sur l'herbe humide, reprenant un instant leur souffle. Délicatement, il l'attira contre lui et elle nicha sa tête contre sa poitrine où elle pouvait entendre les battements rapides de son cœur.

Son premier baiser, si doux mais si intense. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait le premier homme à lui offrir cet instant magique, cet ami qui l'avait si souvent protégée. De complaisance, elle ferma les yeux, écoutant encore et encore ce cœur battre pour elle.

Les courtes minutes furent une appréciable éternité.

**« Elle est là… »**

Gray l'agrippa par les épaules, la détachant de son corps contre lequel elle se sentait pourtant si bien.

**« La lune, Lucy, la lune… »**

D'un geste, il désigna le ciel et Lucy pu la voir cette lune, ronde et lumineuse incrustée dans le ciel noir, distillant sa lumière d'argent sur ce monde.

« Magnifique… » murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru la revoir cette lune venue les couver de sa bienveillante présence.

**XXX**

Il toucha ses lèvres, repensant à ce baiser échangé. Le seul qu'il s'était accordé à lui donner. Pourtant, plus d'une fois, il aurait volontiers cédé à la tentation de cette bouche appétissante. Il n'avait rien prémédité ce soir là, il avait juste voulu lui faire partager sa trouvaille. En lisant quelques bouts du premier journal, il avait situé le pont, puis l'arbre, mais il était à peu près certain qu'ils n'étaient pas là avant.

Elle l'avait pris par surprise, mais il l'avait aussi voulu ce baiser. Il l'avait déjà imaginé, mais la réalité avait été bien plus intense. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur rapport avait définitivement franchi un cap. Leurs mains souvent se cherchaient, les effleurements d'autrefois se faisaient plus appuyés et leurs regards plus profonds. Il aurait été simple de succomber, mais il avait peur de ses propres pulsions.

_« Cher journal,_

_Je n'ai pas retrouvé la précieuse broche de ma mère. Je me sens coupable de l'avoir bêtement perdue. Peut-être est-elle tombée dans la rivière, ou dans la forêt. »_

Les premières lignes du premier journal étaient courtes, ne résumant que brièvement les évènements des journées passées.

Gray avait entreprit de lire entièrement les deux journaux, il en était déjà à la moitié du premier, mais n'avait guère appris des pouvoirs que possédaient la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle avait seize ans au moment où elle avait débuté d'écrire, qu'elle venait de l'île où vivait maintenant le vieux Wallace, que les oiseaux chantaient à cet époque et qu'elle était une belle jeune femme d'après ses dires.

Aliénor. Il n'avait pas été surpris de comprendre que ces journaux étaient les siens. Il s'en était même douté, cela expliquait le portrait qui était apparu, la maison qui ressemblait de plus en plus à celle de Wallace, il y avait aussi ces murmures qu'il entendait presque chaque soir maintenant, ce chant qui le berçait et l'emmenait dans des songes exaltants. Mais l'Aliénor qu'ils avaient vu sur l'île, avant de tomber dans ce monde, ne pouvait être la même que celle des journaux, trop d'années s'étaient écoulées. Il y avait encore tant de choses qui restaient inexpliquées.

_« Cher journal,_

_Voilà déjà trois jours depuis la mésaventure qui a failli me coûter la vie. Mais j'ai retrouvé la broche, je suis si heureuse !_

_Elle était sur le lit de la rivière, juste au bord, accrochée à une racine, n'attendant que moi. Je ne pensais pas que le courant était aussi fort ce jour, je n'aurais pas dû m'aventurer aussi loin, mais la fraîcheur de l'eau était tellement agréable contre mes jambes fatiguées._

_Je n'ai pas vu l'orage arriver, ce fut si soudain et puis, je ne me souviens que des bras autour de mon corps puis du noir._

_Il était là penché au-dessus de moi lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux. Son visage était beau, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était lui, celui qui m'était destiné. »_

Il se figea. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'un hasard. Gray relut ce passage deux fois, soudain très intéressé par l'histoire de cette chère Aliénor.

**« Gray ! »**

Il ferma rapidement le journal et offrit son plus beau sourire à la jeune femme. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui se passait, alors, il resta silencieux sur ses découvertes.

**« Tu lis encore ?**

**-Ca m'occupe pendant la pêche » **se justifia-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet et l'invitant à s'asseoir auprès de lui.

Il entoura ses épaules de son bras, effleurant de ses lèvres une parcelle nue de son cou. Le parfum de ses cheveux, celle de sa peau, accentuèrent violemment son désir. Alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus l'embrasser, il ne put que céder à son envie devenue bien trop torturante, et captura ses lèvres.

Un simple baiser et il perdait toute raison. Elle le rendait fou, fou de désir, fou de passion. Il noya son regard dans le sien devenu trouble, laissa ses mains sculpter les courbes de ses hanches.

**« Lucy… »**

Murmurer son nom suffisait à attiser un feu ardent au creux de son ventre. S'il continuait ainsi…Il se fit violence, et avec frustration, posa son front contre le sien. Il l'entendit gémir de déception et cela fut d'autant plus douloureux. Son corps était tendu, son cœur battait frénétiquement contre sa poitrine, il pria pour qu'ils sortent rapidement de ce monde avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable, mais en même temps, il se disait qu'ils étaient bien, juste tous les deux, ensemble, sans rien pour les séparer.

**« Gray…**

**-Je sais… »**

Elle était dans le même état que lui, il l'avait vu dans le brun de ses yeux, il avait senti ses paumes sur son torse, recherchant le contact de sa chair. Entre ses bras, il la sentait encore fébrile.

Ce monde le torturait d'une manière à la fois délicieuse et cruelle.


End file.
